Cho Sookja
Personality Biscuit is a fun-loving bundle of energy. She is a burst of positivity in her group and is often referred to as the Happy Vitamin of the Iron Fists. While she isn't the youngest of the group, she often calls her other members by elder formalities ( unnie ) and tends to be more playful and childlike than her friends. She got her nickname 'Biscuit' due to her love of food and ability to eat more than anyone else in the gang. Biography Biscuit, born Cho Sookja, is a prize fighter and weightlifter from Daegu. She spent her entire childhood moving from city to city within the foster care system. Her birth parents died when she was just an infant and her grandparents soon took over. Unfortunately, when they took her in, her grandparents already had one foot in the grave and within three years they passed away, leaving little Sookja all alone in the world. At age four, she was placed into foster care, first spending a year of her life in a dormitory with other orphans until she found a place to call home. After a year of living with other girls in her predicament, she was taken in by a couple who seemed to have an obsession with adopting children. The couple had no children of their own blood, so they had begun to adopt children from around the world to add to their collection. Sookja was part of their ‘oriental’ collection and was treated like a doll by her parents. But that only lasted so long, until her foster family was torn apart by the government. Her foster parents had been arrested for fraud and forgery, after faking their identities and mistreating children. Once again, she was placed back into the system and it took a few more years until she was accepted again. This time, it was a seemingly pleasant couple, who Sookja couldn’t find any faults in. They met a few times and she was actually quite excited to become part of their family. But upon arrival to their house, she was met with unwelcoming foster sisters who would rather have a dog than a sister. They bullied her and treated her like a nuisance for years until the harassment reached a breaking point. The girls pushed Sookja’s buttons too far and when she ended up fighting back, it resulted in rejection. Her parents weren’t willing to hear her side of the story and they called the police soon after. And just like always, she was returned to the system. When she was fifteen, however, Sookja finally found a break with a stranger in the city of Seoul. He was a coach for a university weightlifting team and through the grape vine he had heard about Sookja’s hardships and was willing to help. He managed to score her a place at the university with a fork and education if she agreed to train as a weightlifter. She accepted it without hesitation and soon found out that she enjoyed the sport more than anything she had ever done. It was while she was in university that she met Danbi, a local teacher who was impressed with Sookja’s skills and was touched by her story. She told the young girl about a group of other women much like her and thus her entrance into the Iron Fists was started. She clicked with the other girls immediately, taking to them like long lost sisters. She was intrigued by their careers and place in the underground fighting scene and she wanted a place to fit in. While she loved weightlifting, she never felt like she fit in with other students, so it was easy for her to drop out and join the girls in their group of tough fighters. She’s a prizefighter now, using her weightlifting abilities as a bonus against larger opponents. She’s happier than she ever could’ve imagined since she found a home with like minded warriors. Relationships * Tank * Trinket * Dash * Danbi Category:The Iron Fists Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Korean Category:Alive